Back to the future
by Rent-Fanfictions
Summary: After Collins does the impossible, and invents time travel, Mark gets himself into serious trouble when he accidentally goes back to his past, and prevents one of the most important events of his timeline from ever happening... the day he and Roger Davis first met...
1. Chapter 1

**GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN.**

**KRISROG IS BACK... TELL A FRIEND**

**Nah but for real, hello everyone. Instead of updating the two other fics today, I decided to start a new one because... reasons. Ive been away, but ive returned for a short while. Ive had this idea for a long time, and ive been on a Back To The Future kick (WHICH I DO NOT OWN) lately, and I figured a story about Mark and Roger's past was needed... so here we go!****  
><strong>

**Sidenote: Updates will not be predictable. Ive realized im the type of writer who has to update when inspiration hits, and I cant always say when that will be, so... patience! it will come eventually!**

**This story is gonna be filled with cliff hangers lololololol**

**what can I say? I'm a little shit.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tuesday, 1990, December 20th, 10pm, Eastern Standard Time. The spacious loft apartment was filled with warm, delicious smells as Mark Cohen moved around the small kitchen with a smile on his face. His icy blue eyes were bright as he set on cooking a nice meal for Roger, who had been busting his ass ever since he got a bar tending job at the life, which was paying pretty well.<p>

While everything was simmering, Mark paused to admire the ring on his finger with a sigh of adoration. He and Roger had been dating, and in love since high school, and a few months ago, Mark had cried with happiness when Roger proposed. Even if Rog didn't have forever, he was as healthy as he could be for the time being, and was determined to devote his life to his lover despite the fact.

Mark jumped in surprise as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and pulled him close. However, he soon relaxed as the rockstar's familiar scent washed over him. He smiled as Roger's lips brushed against his neck, and he tipped his head back with a gentle purr as the taller blond nipped at the newly exposed skin.

He loved being held by Roger. The musician's arms always felt so warm, and safe. Like home.

"Hey, handsome…" Roger breathed into his ear. Mark shivered a little.

"I have to finish making your dinner, dope… now go on, shoo…" he murmured half heartedly.

Roger smirked, and tugged him away from the stove, pinning him against the opposite counter, his hands on either side of the filmmaker's slim body. He leaned close, a low growl rumbling from his chest.

"A little break wouldn't kill you…" Mark turned a deep shade of crimson at Roger's proximity, and blinked, struggling to find his words. No matter how long they had known each other, Roger could still make him flustered, as if it was the day they had first met.

"I said, shoo… if you're bored, go play in traffic or something…" Mark teased, but was soon cut off by Roger's lips on his. The kiss was heated, passionate.

"I'd rather stay here…" Roger whispered, beginning to bite at Mark's neck, determined to leave a bruise.

"R-og… go… a-way-" however, Mark's resolve crumbled as Roger began to kiss right below his ear. He was resorted to gentle gasps and moans as Roger deepened a kiss on his lips.

Roger pulled back, pleased with himself. Mark whined a little, but then groaned loudly as Roger began to feel him up through his jeans.

"My… someone is excited…." he smirked. Mark glared at him, shoving him away.

"Fuck off…" he tried to regain his composure as he walked back over to the food, trying to keep his attention on something that wasn't his fiance for once. Roger soon slid up behind him. He was persistent.

"Y'know… you could just finish this later…" he trailed his hand up Mark's thigh. Mark felt a shiver go up his spine, and he leaned back against the tall man.

"But… You… need…." Mark could barely find his ability to speak as Roger brought him into another long kiss. His brain was too fogged to even process his surroundings.

"You. and only you…." Roger replied, shutting off the gas on the stove, and covering the food. Mark finally gave in, turning around just in time for Roger to pin him again, and continue where he left off. It didn't take long for them to end up in their bedroom, the importance of the food long forgotten.

A few hours later, exhausted, but happy, they were cuddling, Mark curled up against Roger's broad and muscular chest, his eyes closed. Roger trailed his hand along Mark's back, his own eyes closed, relaxing. They drifted off to sleep this way, tangled in each other's arms.

The next morning, Mark stretched with a sigh, gazing down at the sleeping Roger with a smile. He nuzzled him, and got up, tugging on a pair of boxers, and Roger's shirt before walking out to make breakfast, still sore.

Roger woke up a few minutes later to the smell of bacon, and walked out of their room. Just in his boxers, he kissed the filmmaker lovingly before taking his seat at the table.

"So much for dinner last night…" Roger chuckled, nodding to the leftovers that were still discarded on the stove. Mark smirked, walking over, and resting down a plate of breakfast in front of the musician.

"Well, we _would _have had a romantic dinner… but /someone/ got impatient…" he leaned down, pushing Roger back, and nipping his neck, which earned a shiver and a moan from the bigger man. Mark stood back up, ruffling his hair. "Now, eat. I'm gonna bum around today… I was gonna clean, but… I'm too sore for that…" he glared at Rog playfully, who winked.

Roger began to nibble on his toast. Mark watched him with a warm, expectant smile. He couldn't have forgotten, could he? today was the anniversary of when Roger first asked Mark out. Usually, Roger planned spontaneous things, and always managed to surprise him, so he shouldn't be worried… right?

"Oh! I wont be home until late tonight, babe… I'm going out with a few friends to the bar."

Mark's spirits fell.

"What? Roger… don't you have anything else to do tonight?" he suggested, trying to leave hints. Maybe saying he was going out was just part of the plan.

Roger seemed genuinely confused.

"Uh…. not that I know of…." Mark frowned. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Oh! yes! how could I be so stupid!" Mark leaned in, grinning. "I have to drop my laundry off! thanks for reminding me, babe… I wouldn't have had any clothes for the week."

Mark looked hurt. He crossed his arms.

"_Of course_ you forgot…" Roger quirked a brow.

"What?"

"Think, Roger! today is important! very important! answer me why!"

Roger blinked.

"I… uh… I…"

"ANNIVERSARY! ROGER, IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY! TODAY WAS OUR FIRST DATE!"

Roger gasped.

"Fuck! Mark, I… of course I remembered! I just-"

"Save it." Mark spat. "You forget every year… I'm used to it by now… just like my birthday… and valentines day…."

"I'm not good with dates!" Roger argued. He then glared at the floor. "Besides, what does our anniversary matter? big deal! it's when we started to date!"

"Big deal? BIG DEAL? Roger, it IS a big deal! you're the love of my life! I thank my lucky stars every single chance I have for that day, and here you are, just tossing it aside! I don't care if it means nothing to you… it means something to me… and the least you could do was _pretend _to give a shit…" with that, he stormed towards the bedroom. Roger got up, but his shirt hit him in the face, and he pulled it off, watching his lover angrily getting dressed.

"Mark, come on! I didn't mean it that way!" Roger called, walking towards him. Mark pulled his pants and a sweater on, grabbing his camera, and ducking away from Roger's awaiting arms.

"Fuck yourself, Roger… because lately, I seem to be the only one putting effort into this… and I'm fed up." he slammed the loft door behind him, tears beginning to fill his eyes as he walked swiftly along the street. Roger watched him go from the fire escape, dumbfounded.

He began wandering around aimlessly for hours, unsure of where to go, or what to do. He didn't want to return to the loft, but it was freezing outside, and his limbs were beginning to go numb. He soon found himself on a familiar set of steps, and pressed the buzzer.

A deep voice rang out from the speaker.

"Whatdya want?"

"Collins, it's me… can I come in?" Mark murmured, his sadness obvious in his tone. Collins nodded, and walked downstairs, opening the door.

"Come in here, Mark! it's freezing! Jesus… does Roger know where you are?" Mark snorted in disgust, and shook his head. Collins looked surprised. "He must be climbing the walls…"

"Good!" Mark retorted, louder than he intended. "Let him worry! serves him right!"

Collins studied him for a long moment as they walked up to his apartment, and Mark took a seat on the couch.

"Oh, boy… lemme guess… another couple fight…"

Mark glared at him.

"This isn't just a "couple fight, Collins! it's the last straw!"

Collins sighed sadly. He would give anything to have _his _lover back. Hell, he even missed the fighting he and Angel would do sometimes. At least it meant she would be here with him.

"You dont mean that." he pointed out. "You are head over heels in love with that boy, and something stupid like this isn't going to change it." he got to his feet, walking towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna make some tea. Tell me what happened."

Mark folded his arms over his chest.

"He forgot our anniversary again… and when I was upset about that… he made it seem like _I _was being unreasonable… I dunno… I just… I know we're getting married, and spending forever together… but sometimes I wish he wasn't so dense when it came to what I found important…"

Collins soon handed him a cup of tea, and took a seat beside him.

"I know where you're coming from, Mark… I really do." Mark looked hopeful. "But also… you gotta realize that Roger isn't always the best when it comes to dates… if he remembered, I'm sure he would have done something /amazing/… hell, maybe he's doing it right now, since you reminded him."

Mark took this all in.

"Yeah, I guess… half of me wants to just stay away for awhile… let him sit with it…"

Collins smiled.

"Then stay. I haven't had company in a long, long time." he suddenly brightened up. "I want to show you something. Something that's gonna make you forget all about the fight for awhile…. sound good?"

Mark looked a bit hesitant, but nodded.

"Sure."

Collins motioned for him to follow, and they walked out of his apartment, and a little ways down the street to the unit attached to the building that was his garage. Once they stepped inside, Collins closed the door behind him, and locked it. He double, and triple checked that they were alone.

"Alright, Mark… there's no easy way to say this, but… I've been working on this since I first drew up a schematic in high school… think what you will, but I'm pretty sure that it's gonna work… and change history as we know it…" he suddenly yanked a huge sheet off of what looked like a small, black booth. "I present to you… the world's first time machine…."

Mark looked from the booth, back to Collins, and back to the booth again before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Ha-ha! A t-time machine!" he continued to cackle. "Collins, I t-take back...aha! what I said! you really _do _know how to cheer me up…" he giggled. "I needed a laugh." Collins watched him in disappointment.

"I'm telling you, Mark! it's gonna work! just you wait!"

Mark shook his head, smiling.

"Sure thing."

Collins sighed. "Even if you don't believe me, c'mere. I'll show you how it works."

Mark watched as he opened the door. It only had room to stand. Inside was a keypad, and a display where dates would go. Collins stepped in, grinning.

"All you have to do is punch in where you want to go… turn on the time circuits… and hit start…" he looked up at Mark. "Give me a date."

Mark looked down sadly.

"December 20th… 1979… my sophomore year in high school... the day Roger and I first met…"

Collins shook his head.

"The purpose of this was to take your mind away from that, but.. okay… whatever you want." He punched in the date, and confirmed it. He began to reach for the time circuits.

Suddenly, Collins phone that he had stationed inside the garage as well rang. He groaned, and got out of the machine, walking over to it, and picking it up off the cradle.

"Hello?" his face dropped in annoyance as he listened to who was talking on the other side. "Uh huh… yeah… But I was just-... alright, alright! I'm coming, I'm coming." he hung up the phone, and turned to Mark.

"Everything alright?" the filmmaker questioned.

"No… there's a huge problem with the final exams, and now all the teachers need to come back and debate a solution.. I have to go to NYU for the day…" he looked longingly at his machine. "Would you mind covering it up for me? I can show you more when we get back."

Mark rolled his eyes a little. He honestly thought Collins had been watching too much back to the future, and this was a prank.

"Go ahead. I got it." Collins nodded gratefully, and soon left, closing the garage door behind him.

Mark stood there for a few minutes in silence before turning his attention back to the machine. He smirked, walking over to it.

"Man… if this worked… id drag Roger back to the day we met… and make him watch it happen, so he wouldnt be so forgetful…"

He giggled a bit, climbing inside. What he didn't realize was the fact that his sweater had gotten caught on a lever, and now the time circuits were on. The display glowed to life. He gazed down at it.

"Collins, I'll give you points on appearance.. this thing looks realistic enough." he hummed to himself, looking around the keypad. Suddenly, a glowing green "_Start" _button caught his eye.

He watched it for a long time.

"Hm… lemme guess… when you press it, it makes sound effects…" he shrugged, and pressed it. It made a small beep, then the entire machine shut down. Mark sat there.

"I knew it. It was a joke." he sat back. "Collins, you suck."

Suddenly, the machine roared back to life, but this time, the door slammed itself closed. Mark jumped, and turned to it, trying to push it back open.

"What the fuck!? Collins!? anyone!? get me out of here! this thing is broken! it shouldn't be doing this!" he whipped around in horror, and began mashing buttons, but nothing happened. The date Collins had punched in began to glow, and the machine started to shake.

Before he could cry out again, he was suddenly slammed back against the wall of the machine with it's momentum, and with a nasty bump to his head, he passed out cold.

When he came to again, everything was hurting, and he felt as if he was underwater. He managed to sit up with a loud groan, rubbing the back of his head with a wince. The days events all rushed back to meet him, and he glared at the ground.

"Collins, you're gonna get it… that hurt…" he stood up on shaky legs, and looked at the still blinking display. He shook his head, and reached for the door.

It wouldn't budge.

With a snarl, he reared his foot back, and kicked it. Nothing. Moving as far back in the small space as he could, he threw his full weight (which wasn't much) at the door, and it sprang open. Mark yelped in surprise, flailing and trying to catch himself. He ended up as a heap of tangled limbs on the ground, muttering curses. He stood up, watching the machine. The entire outside was covered in a thick sheet of ice. That explained why the door wouldn't open, but why was Collins's garage so cold?

When he turned around, his jaw dropped. He wasn't in the garage anymore, he was outside.. on top of a hill.

What the hill was overlooking made his heart nearly stop.

In the distance stood his high school. The one from Scarsdale, that he knew had been torn down two years after he graduated…..

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuuuuun... chapter two coming very soon!<strong>

**sorry for the tease yo**

**someday I will smut**

***gazes longingly at the horizon***

**someday...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Kris here!**

**I figured id let out a second chapter a lot earlier than usual, because I wanted to really get this story jump started and rolling, so here it is! I hope y'all enjoy these cliffhangers ;) more to come! Reviews, please!**

* * *

><p>His head was beginning to spin.<p>

That high school… _his _high school… it had been torn down two years after he graduated, yet there it was… staring right back at him.

Whatever prank this was, it wasn't funny anymore.

He stumbled back to the time machine, and stepped inside. He tried hitting the start button, any button, but it shut down again with a dull buzz. He started to panic.

"N-no! come on! wake up! you can't do this now!" he gave it a swift kick, but it wouldn't respond. He sank to his knees. "What the fuck is going on here?" he turned back toward his old high school.

It looked real. Sure enough, **"_SCARSDALE HIGH EST 1924" _**was boldly displayed on the front. He looked back at the time machine with fear. Could it have actually sent him into the past?

He stared at it in wonder for awhile. After a few minutes to gather up his courage, he took a deep breath. Shivering, he slowly made his way down the side of the hill, and crossed the street. He stood in front of the massive building, and looked around before reaching for the door handle, and walking inside. It was deserted, since everyone was still in class.

Nostalgia hit him like a brick. Everything was just as it was in his sophomore year. Trophy cases for the athletes lined the main lobby, while a showcase for the drama club stood in front of the auditorium. His eyes wide, he raced over to it, peeking inside. Sure enough, his picture gazed back at him. He almost forgot, he had gotten the lead in the show that year. He started to breathe heavily, and he stumbled back a bit.

Remembering the route by heart now, he found his way backstage, gazing at the half-constructed set that lay on stage. The show was a few days from now, and a lot of the stage crew kids would cut class in order to work on the sets. Motion downstage caught his eye, and he jumped, quickly hiding under a raised platform as his old stage manager, Emmett, stepped out of the light, holding his clipboard.

"Hello?" he called, eyes narrowed. "Whoever's back there, scram! you aren't allowed here!" Mark held his breath, almost starting to cry.

They all had loved Emmett so much. He was a wonderful leader, and ran an efficient crew. However, soon after he graduated, he was killed in a car accident. Seeing him up and about once more made Mark feel sick. Whatever this was, it was terrifying him. Nobody would put _this_ much effort into a prank.

Emmett stood there, listening for a long moment before sighing, and shaking his head. He grumbled to himself as he ducked into the stage office. Mark stole this opportunity to run away, back out into the hallways.

He wandered around for awhile, taking everything in. He soon came to a stop in front of a big bulletin board outside the cafeteria. His legs began to shake at what he read.

"_**TODAY IS: DECEMBER 20th, 1979."**_

1979.

1979.

He was on the verge of passing out.

Collins wasn't fucking around.

He was in 1979.

And the time machine was broken.

And he had no idea what to do.

He didn't give a shit about their fight anymore. He wanted Roger. He wanted to back home where he belonged, buried in his fiance's arms, his face being attacked with kisses.

He stumbled away from the board, and broke into a run.

He had no idea where he was going, but he had to get away. His chest was tight, and he could feel his brain shutting down. He found himself near a flight of stairs going downward, and he half ran/half fell down them, pausing at the bottom to look around.

He was in the basement. There were three different gyms, and wrestling rooms down here. He walked slowly down the hallway where the boy's locker room was. Suddenly, the loud sound of the bell ringing made him jump ten feet. The hallway was alive at once as boys and girls all began walking around, chatting, eager to get to their next class. Mark stood there, dumbfounded, and receiving a few stares before he whipped around, trying to run the other way.

He ran past the door to the boy's locker room, not paying attention to where he was going. He felt himself trip over something, and with a surprised yelp, he landed on something. That something began to curse and wriggle under him. He looked down, and he nearly screamed as he saw who he had toppled over onto.

Roger Davis was gazing up at him, looking irritated, and a lot younger. He looked just as he did in his sophomore year, bright green eyes, short spiked blond hair, scowl and all. He could only stare, his blood running cold at this sight.

"Ugh! get offa me! you fucking teachers never watch where you're going!" Mark grunted in pain as Roger kicked him in the stomach, sending him tumbling off. The boy got to his feet as Mark continued to gawk at him.

"R-Roger?" his voice was barely a whisper, too quiet for Rog to hear.

Roger looked at him, raising a brow, and glaring.

"Don't think you're putting me in detention for this… it was _/your/_ fault!"

Mark said nothing. What could he say? he couldn't find the right words to express anything he was feeling right now.

Suddenly, the door to the boy's locker room beside them slammed open. If Roger had moved down a few feet, it would have nailed him in the face. Jumping a little, Roger watched as a young, scrawny, blond boy with glasses tore towards the stairs, obviously late. Mark gasped in shock. He…. he remembered that day… that scrawny boy…..

Was **_him._**

Roger shook his head in disgust as Mark's past self tripped over his own feet, and pulled his books tighter to his chest. Soon, the albino was out of sight as he ran up the staircase at the end of the hall.

"Fucking asshole… Must be a freshman..." with that, he stalked angrily away, leaving Mark laying there on the floor.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, watching the spot where Roger's past self once was with a wide open mouth. The bell to start class rang, and he jumped once more. He felt tears begin to burn his vision. He hated this. He wanted to go home. Even if Collins managed to make it safe someday, he never wanted to time travel again. It was too weird.

A hand on his shoulder made him scream loudly. He whipped around to see a teacher looking at him with a worried stare.

"You okay, son? I know student teachers get lost… what class are you supposed to be observing?"

Mark flinched away from the tall man, and got to his feet. He began to hyperventilate.

"Hey, hey! it's alright… just calm down, sir… you need to go to the nurse?" the man reached for him once more. Mark smacked his hand away.

"D-don't touch me!" he yelped, backing up. "I-I don't belong here! I wanna go h-home!" with that, he spun around, and ran as fast as he could, ignoring the man's shouts for him to stop that were sounding behind him.

He soon stumbled out of the school, and without looking where he was going, shot out into the parking lot. Screeching of tires made his head snap up, and he screamed in surprise as a car barreled towards him.

The car began to slow, but not quick enough, and Mark was sent flying across the asphalt, hitting against a wooden fence a little ways away. He broke through it, and lay amongst the splintered pieces with a loud groan. His vision began to blur as he heard the car door open, and panicked curses as a set of feet came running over to him.

"Jesus Christ!" a deep voice shouted. "You teachers come out of nowhere! fuck… I'm in so much trouble…" Mark blinked open his eyes, gazing at the young man above him. He gasped, recognizing the face at once.

"C-Collins?"

Young Collins jumped.

"Oh, fuck… he knows my name… I'm so screwed…They're gonna expel me! Mister teacher guy? please don't die on me, okay? I can't go to jail!"

Mark let out one final pained moan. He was overwhelmed with both pain and shock. It wasn't long before he couldn't take it anymore, and passed out cold, Young Collins still at his side.

* * *

><p><strong>YOUNG ROG! AND YOUNG COLLINS! dun dun duuuunnnn... looks like Mark is in deeper trouble, now. Will he ever make it back home in one piece? find out next time! be on the look out for Chapter three!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! it's been awhile, but here we go! Chapter Three! I felt great tonight, so I figured id write!**

**Also, dont give me shit for making Mark Bisexual, and Roger Pansexual... I honestly feel it suits them. Mark would date guys and girls I feel, and Roger is pretty chill. Gender doesn't really account with him, he'll just sort of fall in love with someone for who they are... he's a firm believer in soulmates, and stuff like that. So... yeah.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Hopefully another chapter of "All Rockers Go To Heaven" will be up tonight too! we'll see! ;)**

* * *

><p>When he came to again, he felt like he had been hit by a car… he mentally smacked himself. He <em>was <em>hit by a car. His limbs felt like cement, and his head was pounding. With a loud groan, he tried to sit up. A set of feet rushed to his side.

"Thank god you're alive! man, you blacked out back there! I thought I'd have to like… fill out insurance papers or some shit…" a familiar voice chimed. Mark blinked his eyes open, gazing through cracked glasses at the young Collins. When he saw him again, he screamed loudly, and nearly fell off the couch he was rested on.

"Whoa, whoa!" Collins yelped, pushing him back down, which only caused him to flail more. "Easy! EASY!" Mark started to panic, his breathing becoming erratic.

"I-I d-don't belong here!" Mark shouted. "I know you! but… not yet! I wanna go home! get away from me!" he let out another loud screech as Collins came closer.

"What!? Hey, pal! get a grip! I didn't hit you _that _hard!" Collins seemed to be wondering what the hell to do with this crazy blond man freaking out in his house.

"You don't understand!" Mark retorted. "I can't be here! I can't! I don't-" his screaming was cut off by a sharp slap to his face from Collins. He froze, his cheek turning red as he reached a hand up to deal with the sting. He blinked a few times, looking at Collins in bewilderment. The younger teen stared back at him looking equally confused.

"You good?" Collins murmured, lowering his hand. Mark nodded, looking down, his breathing returning to normal.

"Sorry I had to do that, man… you were buggin' out on me… I had to snap you out of it somehow…"

Mark sighed. "I understand…"

Collins sat beside him, quirking a brow.

"Now can you tell me _where _the fuck you came from? you pretty much dove in front of my car… and if you're a student teacher, I haven't ever seen you in the district before… hell, even the town…"

Mark snorted bitterly.

"I think the better question is _when _the fuck I came from…."

Collins looked up.

"You lost me."

Mark ran a hand through his hair, and took a shaky breath.

"This is gonna… be, well… hard for you to put into perspective… but now that I think of it… you're probably the only person in the entire city who can help me right now…"

Collins narrowed his eyes. Mark continued to explain.

"Listen… keep an open mind, alright? that's all I ask… because I didn't keep one… and… I guess that's how I ended up in this mess in the first place…"

The teen rolled his eyes a bit.

"Alright… shoot."

Mark locked eyes with him.

"Collins… I'm… I'm from the future… I belong in the year… 1990…."

The two continued to stare at each other, and Mark felt a glimmer hope in his chest. However, it soon dissipated when young Collins burst into laughter.

Mark let out a little growl, and leapt to his feet. He stumbled, and grunted in pain, but leaned on the wall, glaring at younger version of his friend.

"No! don't you do it! stop laughing! I'm telling the truth! you have to believe me! I'm _begging _you!"

Collins continued to giggle, shaking his head.

"Well, then… how'd you get here? I'm assuming they had to let you out of the halfway house first…"

Mark limped over to him, and balled his fists at his sides.

"Do you have any idea what I've been through!? because of YOU!" Collins looked up at him, smirking. "I got… I got DUMPED here! In a wild time machine… that _YOU _invented!" he was screaming now, jabbing a finger against Collins's chest.

The teen sat back, watching him with disbelief.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… back it up ten steps, bub…. you're tellin me… that _I _invent… a… a /Time machine/? is that correct?"

Mark nodded furiously.

"Yes! and I was an idiot, and decided to fuck with it! so now I'm here! because of you!"

Collins suddenly smiled.

"I was always fascinated by the idea of time travel… hell, I even drew up a schematic of a model time machine a few weeks ago… I felt good about it…"

"Well, I got news for you! congrats, Einstein! it works!" Mark crossed his arms. "Now send me back home!"

Collins chuckled. "Yeah, yeah… you're from the future, huh? prove it. Enlighten me, then…"

Mark snarled.

"My name is Mark Cohen… you and I have known each other since fourth grade… you want proof? I'll show you proof…" he dug into his pocket, and whipped out his wallet. He thrust a picture of he and Collins from 1989 into his hands.

"See that? that's what you're gonna look like… about eleven years from now…."

Collins gazed at the photo with interest, looking up at Mark, then back to it. What surprised Mark was when he shook his head.

"Yeah, okay… that's so not true… wheres my hair!? you edited this… to make a compelling argument… I knew you were a liar…"

Mark began to panic.

"No! no, look! I can prove it! I swear I can!" he suddenly smiled. He dug into his wallet, and gave him an older, more wrinkled picture. "There… here's me… and Roger Davis… two years from now… graduating.. with our diplomas... see?"

Collins eyes went wide.

"You… it… it's Roger…"

Mark grinned.

"And… you… the present you… in graduation gowns… with teachers in the background… you… you couldn't have doctored a picture of Roger… the gowns only come in a week before the ceremony…" he was still a little suspicious, until he saw 1981 engraved on a statue Mark and Roger were standing beside.

"Mark?" Collins asked, looking up at him. Mark nodded a bit, looking fearful.

"It's really me, Collins… older me… but I don't know what your machine did… it sent me here… and I don't want to stay… you have to build it now.. from the schematic you made… you have to get me back… I… I just want Roger…"

Collins tilted his head.

"But Mark… you and Roger barely know each other here… and Roger is the baddest kid in school… he hates everyone…"

Mark sighed.

"Spoiler alert… in 1990… he and I… are uh… kind of engaged."

Collins choked on air for a second, his eyes going wide.

"What!? you!? Roger!? _engaged!? _Roger is _gay? _YOU'RE _gay? _way to hold out... I felt so alone..."

Mark rolled his eyes a little. "Well, I'm Bisexual, but who's counting... and Roger is pansexual, so... anyway, never mind that! look!"

He then pulled a picture of he and Roger kissing from his wallet, and Collins gazed at it in wonder. He stuck his hand out, showing off his engagement band.

"So, yes. It's true… and all I want is to get back to my timeline… so you can go about yours… now… can you please help me? you're my only hope…"

Collins stood up, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Mark… I can't make you any promises, but… I'll try, okay?" Mark nodded solemnly.

"Thank you… Thank you so much…"

Collins's expression turned grave.

"If what you say is true… which I realize now, it must be… this means I've created something neither one of us could ever hope to control… if a few buttons pressed were enough to send you here, of all places… maybe we aren't ready for technology that advanced yet…"

Mark watched him closely.

"Once I get you back home… I'm gonna destroy the machine, and burn the schematic, so my future self never invents it again… I can't take this risk anymore… not if it meant you had to be punished for it…"

Mark tapped his foot.

"So what do I do until you build it?"

Collins sighed.

"My parents are out of town for a month, so… you can sleep at my house… but you can't leave… not even to go to the store… I can't have you running into your past self… I don't know what that can cause… this is new territory… better safe than sorry…" Mark nodded in understanding.

"O-okay… whatever you say…" he left out the fact that he saw his past self running away, as he didn't interact with him at all. Roger thankfully hadn't recognized him, and had thought he was a teacher, so he figured he was fine.

"Just stay calm…" Collins advised with a gentle smiled. "I'll get us through this mess…"

Mark sank back down onto the couch, gazing longingly out the window. If he was homesick before, it was nothing compared to now.

"I trust you…" he lied, trembling a bit as Collins ducked into the kitchen to make him tea. What if the schematic was a fluke? what if he was forced to stay in 1979 forever? _what if, what if, what if…._


End file.
